My theories about Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate...
So, this page is where I'll be collecting my favorite theories about MH4U and writing down my own. They'll be organized by section, with regards to the authors of those theories. The theories could be about anything, so if you have any suggestions, let's go to the comments! Also... If you want to write a theory in here, cool. ''Just make sure you sign at the end and put it under a heading with your name!'' =My theories= Categories below. Evolution The Process of Evolution in Monster Hunter... Which came first, the bird wyvern or the egg? In Monster Hunter theory circles, a very common and widely debated topic is the ecological diversity of the monsters. How did they come this far...? How'd they evolve all these cool things? Well, here's my theory. Like earth's evolution, it began with bacterium. Then, the fishes came from that. Obviously at that point there branched two families of creatures: Fishes and everything that weren't Fishes. Fishes developed to swim at all levels of the ocean and be able to swim quickly; on the other hand, the other branch developed branches of their own. (to be continued) Weapons Monsters Ecology Landscape Time, Passing, & Timelines MH4U is MH3U Several Hundred Years Later Whaaat? No way. Yes, way! So... Here we go. I believe that the MH games follow a pretty fluid timeline. I think the original MH games take place years before the second generation. The second generation is possibly around the time of the beginning of the third generation, but in a different area. The third generation is where things get kind of confusing. We can tell from interacting with NPCs and paying close attention to the game that MH3 is clearly quite "modern"; this can be found in things like the complex systems found in the online blacksmith's shop and the gates, traps, and weapons found in the Arena battles. To further estimate at what time MH3 occurs, let's look at the Underwater Ruins: they're clearly from a lost age, where technology was prospering and people were happy -- before a giant dragon came along and, well, yeah. Anyway: the fact that this area has a working dragonator and ballista spots says a lot. Why? Let's look at the facts. What is the dragonator made up? Well, we know it has to be made of metal, because it is shown as being rusty and metallic, even outside of the water, and the force at which it blasts monsters is unlikely to be replicated by stone. But what kind of metal? Well, it can't be iron, because as those whetstones and early quests taught us, iron in MH degrades relatively quickly. Water would have rusted and tarnished it quickly, nevermind the weathering, dulling effects caused by the movement of monsters like Ceadeus through the ruins. So it must be some other metal: hard enough to rarely (if ever) need sharpening, heavy enough to cause damage, light enough to be fueled by nothing more than water pressure, and hardy enough to survive at least 150 years (the presumed absolute minimum time that has passed since the fall of the village before Moga Village). It seems the only viable MH metal that can be found in Moga at that time is Machalite Ore. If we presume this is like an aluminum or steel alloy, or something with similar strength, due to the minimum green sharpness of anything made with it. I don't know if it would rust -- it's hard to gauge. Anyway, that tells us what kind of metal it is. Now, how old are they? Since we know the civilization that used them was ancient, and it was long gone by the time the Chief decided to repopulate the village that had risen over the Civilization's ruins, we can assume that it's at least 200 years since the Civilization fell. With that in mind, let's also think about exactly how old this thing has to be. We know Ceadeuses live for incredibly long times. The Ceadeus in the Underwater Ruins is so old that one of his horns has grown over one of his eyes. It is presumed that the Ceadeus has been there for years upon years, due to the various stories of hunters everywhere. All this, in addition to the impracticality of building and maintaining a Dragonator, points towards the minimum age of the Dragonator. That thing would have been built only when they had the need, likely after years of using what technology they could muster to fight monsters. It probably wouldn't have actually been built until after at least one attack (in the real world, think about it: nobody builds tanks except when in, going into, or going out of war). Since obviously the Dragonator and Ceadeus have both aged, we have to presume Ceadeus was much more powerful in his younger days; he was also more agile. So, using this data, we can estimate the Dragonator to be over five hundred years old, all things considered. Yet, somehow, it still works in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Maybe this is because that game is little older than Monster Hunter? With the data we’ve collected, we can estimate Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate to be roughly 100 years after Monster Hunter 3. What landscape changes occur in the space of 100 years in the Monster Hunter world…? The only one I can think of is the discovery of the Misty Peaks, which isn’t really a change. However… we do know that five hundred years does bring a lot of change to the table. This can be seen all around the deserted island, in places where an ancient civilization used to dwell. Estimating by the rate of land change in the world of Monster Hunter, I estimate Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate to be at least five hundred years after Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate… but in the same place. Evidence of a land very, very similar to places like the Deserted Island and others can be seen in vast quantities all over Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. However, there is a small descrepancy, pointed out to me by Evilockewastedbyanidiot: The Tower, as well as an iteration of Castle Schrade. How do we explain this? Well, without taking any fanon content into account, let's say Minegarde is located right next to Moga. It is known fact that Minegarde possesses the Castle Schrade. We can presume that the hunting ships are allowed to go between nations (or provinces). So... Yeah. As for the tower, my theory has always been that "Tower" is a generic name, used for any, well, tower. =Not my theories= Category:Blog posts